Personal protection is an ever increasing concern. Many individuals rely on firearms to provide personal protection. The ability to effectively use a firearm to provide personal protection is typically dependent upon a number of factors including: 1) the ability to effectively and conveniently conceal the firearm; and 2) the ability to rapidly access the concealed firearm in response to a threat. Improvements are needed in this area.